headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Ruggsville
Category:ArticlesCategory:Locations | image = | aliases = | nicknames = | category = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = Texas | county = | city = | town = | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = Firefly family; Charlie Altamont; Doctor Satan; George Wydell; John Quincy Wydell; Steve Naish | appearances = House of 1000 Corpses; The Devil's Rejects | poi = Captain Spaulding's Museum of Monsters and Madmen; Firefly residence | 1st = House of 1000 Corpses }} Ruggsville is a fictional city located in Ruggsville County, Texas. It is the primary setting of the 2003 horror film House of 1000 Corpses and its 2005 sequel The Devil's Rejects. During the 1970s, Ruggsville was the scene of a string of bizarre, violent murders perpetuated by the Firefly family. Points of Interest ; Captain Spaulding's Museum of Monsters and Madmen: . A combination of gas station, eatery and roadside attraction, this was the primary base of operations for Captain Spaulding. House of 1000 Corpses (2003) ; Firefly residence: . This was a ranch-farmhouse owned by Mother Firefly and her family. This was where the murderous family brought their kidnap victims and was the scene of multiple murders. The house was burned down after sheriff John Quincy Wydell set the place on fire. ; Charlie's Frontier Fun Town: This was a brothel run by Charlie Altamont. A gaudily-lit saloon, it also served as a bath house and opium den. Charlie Altamont lived here with his assistant Clevon. His two most profitable prostitutes were named Candy and Casey. Charlie's Frontier served as a brief refuge for Otis Driftwood, Baby Firefly and Captain Spaulding until they were captured by the bounty hunters, Rondo and Billy Ray Snapper. The Devil's Rejects (2005) ; Red Hot Pussy Liquors: Red Hot Pussy Liquors was a small liquor store located in Ruggsville. The clerk who worked there was named Gerry Ober, but was also referred to by the unflattering nickname "Goober". Baby Firefly and Rufus Firefly, Jr. purchased $185 dollars worth of beer from Goober and Baby made fun of the man's nickname. ; Snowman's Ice Cream: Snowman's Ice Cream was a roadside ice cream truck located in Ruggsville. In 1978, Otis, Baby and Spaulding stopped there to purchase Tuti Fruity ice cream cones. ; Kahiki Palms Motel: This was where Otis and Baby took the traveling country band known as Banjo & Sullivan hostage. After killing a roadie named Jimmy, Otis forced Gloria Sullivan to strip down to her underwear and rub herself up against Otis' body. Baby later killed Gloria and Otis forced Wendy Banjo to wear a skin mask made from the face of her murdered husband Adam. Before leaving the motel, Otis and Baby met up with Captain Spaulding. The three wrote a mocking message to the Ruggsville Sheriff's Department on the walls in the blood of their victims. Films that take place in * House of 1000 Corpses * The Devil's Rejects Characters from * The Firefly family :* Baby Firefly :* Captain Spaulding :* Charlie Altamont :* Earl Firefly :* Hugo Firefly :* Otis B. Driftwood :* Rufus Firefly, Jr. :* Tiny Firefly * The Unholy Two :* Billy Ray Snapper :* Rondo * Bill Hudley (Passing through) * Denise Willis (Passing through; lived in nearby Deadwood) * Frank Huston * George Wydell * Gerry Ober * John Quincy Wydell * Jerry Goldsmith (Passing through) * Karen Murphy * Killer Karl * Lewis Dover * Mary Knowles (Passing through) * Ravelli * Richard Wick * S. Quentin Quale * Steve Naish * Stucky Notes & Trivia * Ruggsville is a fictional city located in Texas, near a town known as Deadwood. External Links * * * House of 1000 Corpses at Wikipedia * House of 1000 Corpses at the Horror Film Wiki References ---- Category:Cities Category:Texas